Flying High
by Shy-Qaf-fan
Summary: Brian Kinney; pilot meets Justin Taylor; a new flight attendant and sparks fly. Brian would stop at nothing to have young Justin and Justin instantly feels an attraction towards the brunet. But problems made itself known as they are up in the air. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there. I'm new here and I'm also a beginner in QAF. Well, this is my first story and hope you guys will go easy on me. ...And enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: All rights of the show belongs to their rightful owners. This story is fictional; it is not based on real life. Additional/Created characters are from one's imagination; any similarities are pure coincidence only._

_ **Mistakes are mine and mine only. I do not have a Beta- Thank you. **_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Justin Taylor clutched the paper he held in his hands as his face contorted to excitement. He swore that he almost chocked on his breath and he tried to from words in his head. He swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. He had gotten the job! He was going to be a flight attendant next week!

"Daphne! Daph! I got the job! I got the freaking job!" Justin said excitedly as he jumped up and down. Daphne Chanders, Justin's best friend since high school, a committed friend that stayed by his side when he got bashed at his prom by Chris Hobbs and his current house mate, jogged downstairs hurriedly. "You're kidding, right?" she accused jokingly as she still couldn't grasp her friend's words.

Justin smirked as he tauntingly waved the acceptance letter in front of her face. Daphne snatched the white paper and read it quickly yet carefully so that she would not miss even a word. A squeal erupted from her as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"No way! Jus, you're in! You're in!" Daphne squealed as she hugged her blonde friend. Justin laughed at his friend's actions and excitement. "Oh my god, we're going to work with each other. We're on the same team. Well, even though we're in the same team, I'm still the head of our team so you have to show me some respect," Daphne joked as she poked Justin's chest. Justin only giggled in response.

"Yeah, it also says I'm stationed at _both_ Economy class _and_ Business class at every flight I'm in," Justin said as he took his letter back from Daphne's clutches. "Yeah, our crew is a bit special. Only a couple of flight attendants are stationed to do both classes; like me. But I'm the head of the flight attendant team, so it's expected. You, however, are special Justin…" Daphne smiled at her friend as she took a seat at their couch.

Justin only nodded absent-mindedly, as he sat down next to the brunette. "…Hey, besides, the pay's good," Daphne grinned. Justin just let out a breathy laugh.

"You know, I hope the guys there are hot. Especially the pilots; somehow, I developed a fetish of men in uniforms," Justin smiled his beautiful smile at Daphne as he wiggled his eyebrows. Daphne bit her lips to avoid from laughing and pushed Justin slightly, earning a whole-hearted laugh from her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Pittsburg Flights Headquarters<em>

Brian Kinney sighed as he went through his paperwork and files carefully. He set down his work and ran his hand down his face. He sucked in a breath and sighed once more. He swirled his chair so that his table was directly behind him and stared at the ceiling.

A knock interrupted his quiet moment and he saw Cynthia; his assistant's head popped into the room. "Your friends are here to see you," Cynthia simply said and waited for her boss' instructions.

Brian groaned inwardly and muttered to her, "Let them in."

Cynthia nodded once and closed the door after she got out. After a few minutes the door opened once more and Brian's "family" entered the large office. They stared at an irritated Brian Kinney and regretted to come.

Brian sent them all icy glares filled with annoyance and anger. He spotted the Munchers, his son, Mikey and his hubby, Ben as well as Hunter. He also spotted Debbie, Carl, Ted and Emmett behind the aforementioned people.

"Daddy!" Gus yelled as he ran towards his father, arms open wide. Brian hugged his son back as soon as the boy wrapped his smaller arms around his neck. "Hey Sonny boy, I missed you!" Brian said after his son released him.

"I missed you too, daddy! Mommy and Mama wouldn't let me see you; they said you were too busy!" Gus whined as he looked up at his father with teary eyes.

Brian sent a cold glare at the lesbian couple and looked back at his son, "Oh Gus, you know I'll always have time for you." Brian supported Gus and walked towards the others and stopped when he reached a safe distance. He turned to his "family" and asked, "What do you want?"

Melanie huffed, "We heard you're going to New York next week from Michael and we want you to bring us along. Lindsey wants to see an art show held there, Michel wants to go to a comic convention with Ben and the rest of us think we deserve a holiday at the Big Apple. Don't you agree?"

Brian glared at her after throwing a glare at Michael. He then turned to Gus and inquired, "Do you want to go to New York, too?"

Gus made a thoughtful look and tapped his cheek slowly, before drawling out, "Well, I don't care where I go as long as I get to spend time with you, daddy." Brian just smiled at Gus' words and nodded, "We're going to New York, then."

The sound of someone clearing their throats snapped interrupted the moment that was shared between a father and his son. Brian turned to the other occupants of the room and arched an eyebrow in question.

Melanie glared at him, Lindsey and Michael sent him hopeful looks and the others were either uncomfortable or neutral. Brian sighed inwardly; he was truly turning into a fucking lesbian.

"Fine, but I'm agreeing to this because of Gus," he stated as he turned to his smiling, adorable son. Lindsey squealed and pecked him on the cheek while Michael pecked him on the lips like they had been doing since they became the best of friends.

"I'll give you the tickets tomorrow. Now, do me a favor and get out," Brian said in a sickly sweet voice as he opened the door for the others to exit. On their way out, he noticed Michael and Ben talking animatedly with Hunter, Lindsey squealing with Melanie as they brought Gus with them and Emmett and Ted; also known as Theodore, were kind of giddy as they exited. Carl sent Brian a small smile while Deb smacked him on the back.

Once the others left, Cynthia came back into the office with a fairly large folder in her arms. She walked towards her boss' desk and dropped the folder onto the desk, making a slightly loud thud. "What's this?" Brian questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a file," Cynthia answered with a smirk. Brian sent her a mock glare, "I know what it is. I want to know what it contains, Cynthia my dear."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and flipped the folder open, "You're assigned to a new crew, it seems. The crew is led by a cute brunette by the name of Daphne Chanders. You start working with them next week on your flight to New York. It also seems they received a new flight attendant; you'll be meeting him next week too. I suggest you read this file thoroughly and memorize their names; for God's sake."

Brian snickered and accepted the file, "Thank you, my darling Cynthia. If I was straight, I'd fuck you as a thank you gift, but unfortunately, I'm gay."

Cynthia snorted, "As if I'd let you fuck me," and went out of the room before Brian could retort back.

Brian shook his head, a smirk making its way onto his face. He flipped through the file that contained details about the crew and their members. He stopped at a form and felt his breath hitched and cock twitched.

He stared at the picture of the new flight attendant; Justin Taylor. His cock twitched once more and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was fucking beautiful. It surprised Brian that even he could utter the lesbian word he thought he would and could never say.

The blonde's hair paired up with his pale skin perfectly, making him look like an innocent angel. His lips were pink and full, especially the bottom one. It made Brian want to suck on it until it was so swollen. His cute button nose added in his adorableness and the flushed rosy cheeks complimented the blonde's pale skin beautifully. But what captured Brian the most were his beautiful, soulful, expressive eyes. The blue was a shade of blue Brian had never seen and it was like an open book.

Brian could already feel his cock hardened just by looking at the face. He wondered, if the blonde's body was perfect just like his face. Brian licked his lips slightly; oh, he couldn't wait until next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry for the late update; I had exams and it was HARD! And not in a life-affirming way. Thank God, it's over! (sighs) Onto the show. Sorry if it's a bit boring (cough*totallyboring*cough) but bear with me and my not so creative mind. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Justin breathed out nervously as he shook his hands. He bounced on the balls of his feet slightly as he and the other flight attendants waited for their crew leader, Daphne Chanders. The other flight attendants were busy talking, reading magazines and for the female flight attendants- fixing their make-up.

Justin clamped his hands and licked his lips slightly in an act of nervousness. Today was his first day on the job and they were going to meet their new pilot as well. His packed bag was in the corner of the room as he stared at it longingly. _Damn!_ He had packed his sketchbooks and stationeries in his bags. He was oblivious to the fact that others were watching him as he turned to a nearby clock to look at the time.

He groaned inwardly, it was still far too early for Daphne to come and do her usual check-up. He drummed his fingers against his thighs as he sucked in a breath.

Steven Redding, a handsome and gay brunet unconsciously licked his lips as his dark green eyes traveled over Justin's beautiful figure; his eyes stopping at Justin's adorable bubble butt. _My, my, aren't you the most delectable and cutest little thing alive? _he thought as he smirked. It was undeniable that the blonde newbie was both cute and sexy at the same time. He whistled to the blonde, "Hey, newbie."

Justin's ears perked up when he heard someone whistled to him and called him. The blonde turned and groaned inwardly when he saw a handsome brunet grinning at him. He was truly good-looking but not his type at all. The brunet screamed playboy all over. He walked over to the person who had called him hesitantly and offered an uncertain smile at the flight attendant.

Steven noticed Justin hesitance but did nothing to point it out. "I'm Steven Redding. You are…?" he asked the blonde.

Justin swallowed a nervous lump that was caught in his throat before muttering out, "Justin Taylor."

Steven only nodded; a sign that he heard the shy blonde and smiled. He scooted to the side and patted the empty seat next to him. The brunet noticed the blonde hesitating before sitting down silently.

Justin was still nervous and jittery as he waited for his best friend to arrive. Steven gripped his shoulders, "Hey, you'll do fine. Just remember the course you took at the academy." The corner of Justin's twitched up slightly and the young man released a breath.

"Oh please, as if it's that easy," a blond female said as she powdered her face, "The problem starts when the passengers get on board. Sometimes they get in too early and we weren't even ready!"

"I know how you feel. They sometimes grope you and after helping all those people keeping their bags into the overhead compartment will make your arms sore," a brunette whined as she massaged her shoulder.

"Not to mention that we'll have to cheer up the children and satisfy the others. I often forget their orders and it's hard to show the safety demonstration properly and perfectly," another brunette pursed her lips.

After hearing the girls talk, Justin got even more nervous. He wrung his hands and bit his bottom lip. Steven rolled his eyes in annoyance and stared at the girls, "Come on you guys. You're supposed to give his reassurance- not make him even more scared."

The girls looked guilty and didn't notice one of their companions- a red headed female running into the room until she yelled. "She's coming! Everyone, hurry!" the woman warned.

The others hurriedly formed a line and Steven had to drag a curious Justin next to him. Steven leaned down and whispered to Justin, "You'll be fine." Justin nodded slightly and breathed out heavily.

Daphne arrived into the room and paced in front of the lined flight attendants. Justin noticed her friend was a perfectionist when it came to her job so he immediately deducted she was searching for imperfections.

Daphne glared at a blond that had her hair tied in a mess. She pointed to the female's head and the blond immediately fixed her bun. Daphne shook her head as she advanced towards another stewardess- a brunette, this time. Daphne knelt down a plucked a thin wire that had gotten stuck on the woman's skirt.

Daphne stood up and showed the brunette the wire. The brunette's eyes widen and quickly snatched the wire. Daphne arched an eyebrow; demanding an answer. The other brunette fidgeted and wrung her hands, "I… uh… was late and I forgot to remove it."

Daphne sighed and turned back to the brunette, "It could catch your stocking and tear it up." She surveyed the others once more and stopped in front of Justin. She gripped the blonde's shoulder and smiled, "You are the most perfect among the others. Good job."

Justin smiled back, almost melting the others heart with its adorableness. Daphne patted him on the chest and went away, but not before reviewing them about their flight. "It will start in an hour and a half. Be ready and arrive there in _less_ than an hour. Do you understand?" Daphne questioned and received nods.

She left quickly- no doubt informing the pilot of the flight. Justin sighed in happiness that his friend had gone easy on him and actually said he was the most perfect dressed one in the crew.

* * *

><p><em>Brian's office.<em>

Brian went through his papers once more- checking for any errors. He waited for the head flight attendant crew to come to his office and inform him that the others were ready.

Just the thought of flight attendants- he was already imagining about the adorable blonde that he was going to meet soon. He could feel his cock twitched just by seeing the blonde's face in his head. He took a deep breath to calm his desires and let it out.

The door knocked and Brian muttered a low, "Come in." The door creaked open and Brian saw a cute brunette walking inside. Brian had instantly recognized her- after re-reading the file that Cynthia gave him last week about his new crew.

"Hi. I'm Daphne Chanders," the sweet brunette introduced herself as she held her hand out to the tall and handsome man. Brian smirked and gripped the girl's much smaller hand, "Brian Kinney. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Daphne almost swooned at his voice but instantly realized that the man was gay- after living with Justin almost her whole life, she already knew how to recognize gay men. "The crew is ready; we'll meet you at the plane," Daphne informed shortly, "Hopefully we can work well with each other."

Brian nodded once and grabbed his file and flipping it open. "Thank you for stopping by. I'll see you later, then," he said as he flipped through the papers. Daphne nodded before she bid her goodbye. As the door closed, Brian stood up and placed his pilot hat on top of his head.

He opened his door and exited his office; slamming the door behind him. He nodded a goodbye to Cynthia as he strutted towards the senior pilot's office. He stopped when he reached his destination, bracing himself to meet his co-pilot. He entered the office to meet Kip Thomas; his co-pilot and Vance Gardner; the senior pilot.

He groaned inwardly, _Bad decision, Gardner… A bad decision, indeed_. He sent a fake smile at the both of them, faking his enthusiasm and happiness. Gardner and Kip saw through the smile but did not comment on it. "Brian, you'll be working with Kip. I trust Casey had told you about this," Vance said as he slide aside his paperwork.

Brian growled, "No, she didn't inform me of this." Vance's eyes widened. "Oh," was all he could say. Kip shuffled slightly; uncomfortable with Brian's that was directed at him.

"Well, since you know now, I hope you too would cooperate and put aside your bad past with one another for this time only. You two should really get going," Vance said quickly, not wanting a blood bath to occur in his office.

Kip swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding at Vance and then turned to Brian. He had sue Brian last year when Brian refused to have 'extra-curricular activities' with him and dropped the charges when Brian had blackmailed him.

"Of course we will get along," Brian said through his teeth. He was still angry at the puny man for suing him. Good thing he dropped the charges.

They both walked outside; neither said a word. Brian hurriedly walked towards the plane, his long legs helping him to be quick. Kip had to keep up with the taller man by jogging beside him.

When they reached the plane, they did initial checks on the outwards of the plane before stepping inside. They were greeted by the sight of flight attendants here and there, setting everything perfectly.

Brian cleared his throat and all the flight attendants turned around. Daphne stood in front of Brian; a sweet smile plastered on her face. "I'm the pilot, Brian Kinney," Brian introduced as his eyes searched for the blonde beauty. He blocked out Kip's introduction and huffed inwardly when he didn't spot the blonde.

"Daphne, the others need your help at the business-class section," a smooth voice was heard. Brian turned to see the blonde he had been searching for. Brian almost drooled at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. God, he looked more perfect and beautiful up close. Justin was shyly glancing at the brunet through his long golden lashes and a beautiful blush settled on his cheeks that made him more adorable. The blonde man was oblivious to the fact of Brian's hunger for him increased tenfold.

Brian's eyes trailed down towards the blonde's body and felt himself getting hard, hot and very hungry for the boy. Justin's frame was slender and his cock was surprisingly large for a man his size. He growled inwardly when the uniform slacks hugged Justin's perfect bubble butt. Images of him pounding into the blonde boy's sweet ass after a thorough rimming was conjured up by his mind and Brian couldn't help but wanting to fulfill it.

Justin felt his cheeks reddened when he saw the tall, lean and muscular brunet next to his best friend. The brunet was perfectly toned and the brunet resembled a bronze God to Justin. The brunet's eyes were hazel that matched his hair. Justin tried not to drool over the gorgeous man in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Brian Kinney. You're Justin, right?" Brian inquired, even though he already knew the answer to his own question. Justin nodded quickly; his cheeks still red. Brian chuckled at the blonde's shyness, "Welcome on board then. Well, Mr. Thomas and I better should be going. We'll see you all later."

As Brian and Kip went away, Justin let out a sigh of relief. He felt as if he could explode just by seeing the good-looking brunet. Daphne turned to him and asked, "What did you say earlier, Justin?"

Justin turned to her and bit his lower lip, "Miranda needs your help at the business-class section. Something about one of the chairs got stuck."

Daphne nodded curtly before turning to the others, "Finish up in here and get ready for the passengers. They're going to be here in an hour or so." She received nods and went away to help Miranda.

Justin decided to check the overhead compartments at the back, along with Steven and Alec; a friend of Steven's. Alec was a red headed man with light grey eyes, seeming to be cold and distant. As Justin checked the compartments, he muttered, "What's Brian Kinney like?"

Steven turned to the blonde and arched an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?" He wasn't sure if Justin was into Brian or not but he needed to know.

Justin shrugged nonchalantly, "Just curious." Alec turned to him and said, "Brian Kinney is one of the best pilots in the agency. He's also a type of guy you need to stay away from."

Now, Justin was curious, "Why do we have to stay away from him?"

"He's gay and he's not afraid of admitting it. He's also the 'Stud of Liberty Avenue'. He fucks one guy once and once only. He never fucks the same guy twice. 'Mr. Fuck 'em and toss 'em' they call him sometimes. That's why we have to avoid him at any cost. If you fall for him, he doesn't give a damn and just toss you to the side like a piece of used condom," Steven explained.

Justin was slightly disappointed; he was the committed and relationship type of queer. Brian on the other hand was the one night stand type of guy. They were the exact opposite, but Justin couldn't help but want Brian.

He sighed inwardly as he did his work; making sure the compartments were okay, the seats upright and the belts function. He then went to the galley to help the other flight attendants prepare the drinks and snacks for the passengers.

"Be ready. The passengers are going to be here in 15 minutes. Your mistakes, your responsibilities," Daphne reminded them and sent a quick smile at Justin. Justin smiled back and resumed his work.

True to Daphne's words, the plane filled up 15 minutes later. Justin breathed out nervously, 'Okay Taylor. You can do it. You are a qualified flight attendant and you are ready.'

* * *

><p><em>Cockpit.<em>

Brian did initial checks and buckled next to Kip when he was satisfied. Kip put on his headset and turned to Brian. Before Brian put on his own headset, the phone rang. Brian answered it; knowing that the head flight attendant was calling.

"Are we ready for take-off, sir?" Daphne questioned on the others side. "Yes, we are. After I make the announcement, get ready for the safety demonstration. I'll be making the announcement in 2 minutes," Brian answered before he hung up.

After putting the headphones on, he made his usual announcement. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p><em>Business-class cabin.<em>

Justin was stationed at the business class cabin with two other flight attendants. He noticed a small child with his two mothers, and the rest of their "family" taking their seats earlier- all of them excited. He waited for the captain's announcement and Daphne's safety explanation afterwards.

The announcement was made in no time at all, "_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; my name is Brian Kinney and my co-pilot; Kip Thomas. On behalf of the entire crew, welcome aboard Pittsburgh Flights, flight PBF 1392. This is a non-stop service from Pittsburgh to New York. Our flight time will be of one hour and 20 minutes. We will be flying at an altitude of 100 feet at a ground speed of 450 miles per hour. Please listen carefully as our crew demonstrates safety procedures. Thank you._"

Justin waited for Daphne's safety instructions but couldn't help but think about the captain of the ship. Justin almost couldn't concentrate his words; Brian's voice distracted him.

Daphne's safety instructions snapped him out from his train of thoughts. "_Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to request your full attention as the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft. When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other until you hear a click, and tighten by pulling the loose end of the strap. To unfasten, lift the upper portion of the buckle. You may unfasten your seatbelt when the seat belt sign is turned off. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight as we may experience turbulence._

"_There are six emergency exits on this aircraft. Please take a few moments now to locate your nearest exit. In some cases, your nearest exit may be behind you. If we need to evacuate the aircraft, floor level lighting will guide you towards the exit. _

"_Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will automatically appear in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are travelling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it. In the event of an emergency, brace for impact; bend down and hold your knees._

"_A__life vest__is located in a pouch under your seats or for business-class, between the armrests. When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front. To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft. If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces. Use the whistle and light to attract attention. All electronic devices__must be turned off at all times._

"_We remind you that this is a__non-smoking flight. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors located in the lavatories is prohibited by law. You will find this and all the other safety information in the__card located in the seat pocket in front of you. We strongly suggest you read it before take-off. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask one of our crew members. We wish you all an enjoyable flight."_

After performing the safety demonstrations, Justin sighed in relief. He thought did it well- no screw-ups or whatsoever. He entered the galley, handing the seat belt and life vest he used for the safety demonstration to Miranda, a cute red headed girl that was storing the items she received.

"You okay?" Miranda questioned the blonde and Justin nodded in return. "Just nervous; it's usual. Scared too," Justin sighed with a slight smile. Miranda sent a skeptical look at Justin and Justin grinned nervously. Miranda chuckled before turning to close the cupboard door that she stored the items in.

"We should probably buckle up- before the captain makes the announcement," Miranda said before she and Justin sat in their seats.

"_Cabin crew, please be seated as we are about to take off,_" the announcement was made. Miranda buckle up quickly while Justin was already buckled. He looked around, feeling the plane moved.

He hoped it wouldn't be a long flight.

* * *

><p><em>Cockpit. <em>

Brian sighed as he maneuvered the plane carefully. Just being with Kip already annoyed him and it was hard to maneuver the plane with the annoyance beside him. He looked at the bright side; the beautiful, delectable blonde was also in the plane. He wanted to see the blonde again- just looking at him wasn't enough. _He needed more_.

Just imagining the blonde, spread on his bed already made him hard. _Damn,_ Brian thought, _I need to get rid of this hard-on soon_. Brian sighed inwardly, successfully managing the plane into the air. Once the large machinery was in the air Brian slumped in his seat, hands still gripping the joysticks. Kip noticed his actions and body language; he arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Kinney?" Kip asked as he turned his head towards the brunet.

"I'm fine and dandy. Life is full of daisies and cotton candy," Brian said sarcastically. Kip looked away, biting his lip. "Jeez, what got your briefs in a twist?" Kip muttered underneath his breath.

"Maybe, you?" Brian shot back to the shorter male, sarcastically. Kip wisely kept his mouth shut, for fear of angering the brunet more.

Brian applauded for Kip's insight of his bad mood and cursed under his breath when his hard-on was still throbbing painfully. He needed to get rid of it by fucking someone- and _fast_. He cursed once more- truly it was a long and _hard_ flight with both Kip- the annoyance and Justin- the irresistible in the same plane as he is.


End file.
